villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nudar
Nudar is the leader of a group of Naked Alien Scammers and the main antagonist of Futurama: Bender's Big Score. He has a passionate love for personal information, detected by his sprunger, a sack that engorges in the presence of information. He was voiced by David Herman. History In the movie, he and his friends (though he refers to them as his "Naked Brothers"), Schlump and Fleb, fool the Planet Express into signing a petition. Unknown to them, the "petition" a mere scam to get their e-mail addresses. They even trick Professor Farnsworth by saying he has won the Spanish Lottery. Unknown to him, while wiring his information, he was signing away the deed to his company. Not only that, but he fooled Bender into an Obedience Virus (iObey). Sooner on, now wielding the rights to Planet Express, Nudar finds something in the wall behind a painting and orders Bender to tear open the wall to find out what it is. Once the wall teared down, The Professor's Secret Safe is shown, with Tax Forms, social security cards and a combination of hair, blood and stool samples. But all of these findings are second-rate when Nudar detects a Level 87 code on Phillip J. Fry's butt. As they soon find out, it's on the eye of his Bender Tatoo. Ordering Bender to read the code, it summons The Time Sphere, the key to time-travel. Nudar then gets the ingenious idea to go to the past and steal its valuable using his superior weapons. In an attempt to stop him, Nibbler warns him that a single use of the Time Sphere could be universe-endangering. With Nudar not even remotely caring, he sends his army of Nibblonians to attack, which Nudar, Sclump and Fleb do away with quickly by whacking their tiny, tiny shuttles with chairs. Later on, Sclump tells Nudar that the code can only go back to the past, and is unable to go back to the present. Bender, still under Nudar's control, offers to go back to the past and do the stealing. And, being a robot, he could wait out the few years. Nudar finds this idea perfect, but later on realizes the danger of the code. So he blanks it from Bender's Memory and attempts to vaporize Fry, thinking he remembered the code. Though he didn't, Fry used Amy's mirror to read the code to go back to the past. Knowing this, Nudar then sends Bender back to the past to terminate Fry. When he comes back, a heartbroken Bender is released of Nudar's control, as he is no longer needed to his plan. However, Fry was still found alive by the fact he time-traveled more than once. However, since he still had the code, Nibbler had to zap it off his rear end. As time moves on, Nudar and his acquaintances even trick President Nixon's Head, and as such, The Rest of the Planet, out of a home, causing all of Earth to evacuate. Later on, after Earth fought back, won back the planet, and blew up Nudar and his pals, it is found out that Nudar is still alive as he wore a doomproof platinum vest. He detects the code on Lars Flimore, and orders him to give the code or he'll shoot Leela. Unfortunately for Nudar, he releases a time paradox duplicate of Bender prone to self-destruct, and takes him down alongside with him. Quotes *"You! Booger Bot! Read the code or I'll shoot this guy!" *"My doom proof platinum vest absorbed most of the radiation. In retrospect, I should be wearing doom proof pants, but, you know us nudists? Now give me the time code!!" *"Not you! (Fry) YOU!! (Lars)" *"What the!?!" (Last words) Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Futurama Villains Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Perverts Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Master of Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Mongers